Wish-Angeles
by elpatron036theking
Summary: Timmy, The Fairies, Chester, AJ and Timmy's dad visit LA and meets two kind girls named Sam and Cat.


**WRITER'S NOTE:** This crossover contains Mild Cursing such as "hell" or "damn i had to make it K+.

The episode starts with a intro

After the intro, the title card shows the shadows of Sam & Cat and Timmy and the Fairies on it with the Title: Wish-Angeles

At Timmy's Room

Timmy is suddenly desperate looking at the brochure of Los Angeles

"Man! I want to go to Los Angeles but my parents won't let me!" says Timmy stressed

POOF! Cosmo, Wanda, Sparky and Poof shows up

"We'll you can wish for it?" says Wanda

"Oh yeah! Forgotten! I wish i was in Los Angeles!" wishes Timmy

They poof up to the beach in Los Angeles but suddenly Chester, AJ and Timmy's Dad also poofed there

"Chester? AJ? Dad?" confuses Timmyy

"Errr... Wishing Accident?" says Wanda

Jorgen Von Strangle shows up and Timmy and the Fairies are scared

"Timmy Turner! You revealed your fairies! But it was a wishing accidents! But i'll make them forget after you come back to Dimmsdale!"

"Phew" phews Timmy and the Fairies

"So Mr. Crocker was every time telling the truth!" says AJ

The Camera slideshows to Sam and Cat's house

Sam was sitting lazy on the couch watching Zoey 101 according to the theme song that is heard

Cat shows up driving a truck loaded with Bibbles and drives near the window

"Hi Sam!" yells Cat!

Sam suddenly falls off the couch and stands up and walks to the window and opens it

"Cat! What the hell are you doing?" asks Sam

"I've got a truck loaded with bibbles!" yells Cat

"Did you just jacked it?" asked Sam

"What a stupid question! I borrowed this truck from my brother and i toke cooking lessons! So i can finally make bibbles!" tells Cat

Suddenly someone knocks on the door

"That's Dice!" tells Cat to Sam

Dice opens the door and says "What's up! Why is cat driving a truck loaded with bibbles?"

"She borrowed that ugly truck from her brother and toke some stupid boring cooking lessons that wastes your damn time!" awnsers Sam

"Zoey 101? I thought Sanjay & Craig was on TV according to the TV Guide" confuses Dice

"I downloaded these episodes illegaly" tells Sam

"You have a criminal record, so you can go to jail for that!" warns Dice

"I've been in jail a err... 462 times! I've been annoyed by my mom in jail! Some people tried to kiss me" confesses Sam

"Okay! And Cat! You also can go to jail for that! So move the damn truck!" says Dice to Cat

"This truck has permit to drive somewhere here" says Cat in the Truck

Cat moves the truck and comes inside eating a basket of bibbles

Outside

"So! We'll ask this house what we can do here!" says Timmy

Timmy knocks on the door

Cat opens the door and yells and faints

Sam and Dice runs to the door

"You guys are from Fairly OddParents! I love that show so much!"

"Wait a minute, we're a show?" asks Cosmo

Cat suddenly wakes up

"Hi! I'm Cat Valentine!" yells Cat!

"I'm Timmy!" introduces Timmy

"I'm..." almost introduces Wanda until Dice interupts

"We already know you people" interupts Dice

"We also can grant wishes to you!" tells Wanda to Sam, Cat and Dice

"Okay, errr... i wish a basket with beef?" wishes Sam

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky raises their wands and poofs up the basket beef

"It works!" Says Sam and grabs the basket and eats

"My turn! I wish i had one million dollars!" wishes Cat

"I think you need to wish something else, because you can't wish money according to Da Rules" says Timmy

"What's Da Rules?" asks Cat?

Wanda poofs up Da Rules Book

"It's a book with some rules about some wishes, and wishing money is counterfeiting!" says Wanda

"Okay! I wish i had different bibbles i never tasted!" wishes Cat

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky raises their wand and grants the wish and the different kinds of bibbles poofs up

"Yay!" yells Cat and eats the bibbles

"And what's your wish! Hairy Young Man?" asks Cosmo to Dice

"I wish i had more products to sell" wishes Dice

The Fairies grants the wish for Dice and the products showed up

"My basket is empty and i am still hungry, poof us to Bots" wishes Sam

"Okay!" says Cosmo and poofs everyone to Bots

At Bots

"I can't believe this place has robots!" says AJ

"Alright, where is our Menu Card?" asks Timmy's Dad

"You don't need a menu card, you have a pear pad to order!" says Dice and presses the button and the pear pad shows up

"Cool!" says Chester

They order their stuff and the red robot shows up

"Here is your food!" says the red robot and puts it on the table

"Wow! How are they controlled! I also want to make a butler robot" asks AJ

The Blue Cleaning Robot shows up

"That's a secret!" says the blue robot to AJ

They'll eat their food

After their food Dice looks on his watch

"Damn it! I've got to train Goomer! Let's go!" worries Dice

They'll run on the outside

At the Gym

"I can't believe your friend is a boxer Sam, Cat and Dice" says Sparky

"Okay he trained for three hours, hey Goomer! Let's rest at the eldery acres!" says Dice

"Okay! We should poof there using those 'fairies'" asks Goomer

The Fairies poofs them at the eldery acres

"Cat? What the hell are those things?" says Nona with her clothes in a Hot Tub with other old people

"Those are fairies" tells Cat to Nona

"Did you sniffed some bibbles again?" asks Cat

"What the hell? Bibbles aren't drugs!" says Timmy

"We can grant you wishes?" says Wanda

"Alright! This Tub is broken! Make it warm!" wishes Nona

The fairies grant her wish

"That's nice!" says a old man

Crocker enters the acres

"Aha! I told you! Fairies exist! Now gimmie the fairies or i will destroy you!" says Crocker

"We'll, Jorgen Von Strangle will wipe out or memories about fairies! So fail!" says Chester

"It doesn't matter! Give me the fairies!"

"Security!" yells a employee

Two securities shows up and grabs Mr Crocker and moves him away

"Man! He is really crazy" says Timmy

At home, Timmy's Dad is using the rap karaoke machine and raps along with Wanda

"Alright! That was fun!" says Wanda

Someone knocks on the door

"Cat open the door, i am lazy!" asks Sam to Cat

Cat opens the door and suddenly sees Timmy's Mom

"Mom? What are you doing here?" asks Timmy shocked

"So there you are guys! Timmy, your arch-enemies are blocking the way to Dimmsdale

"Alright Mom! I have some squad!" says Timmy

Wanda poofs up Chloe Charmiceal

"Where am i?" asks Chloe

"You're in LA Chloe!" tells Cosmo

"We need to take them back to Dimmsdale"

The squad goes through Vicky, Mr. Crocker, Foop and Dark Laser

"Alright! Bye everyone!"

"Bye!" says Sam, Cat, Dice, Goomer and Nona

The FOP Characters poofs back to Timmy's Room

"There you are! Now to wipe out everyone's memories about Fairies! Except for Timmy, Chloe and Mr. Crocker" says Jorgen

Jorgen grants the wish

"Now! We've visitted LA! Great time!" says Timmy

Everyone laughs

The End


End file.
